


Lucky One

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Sotherby decides that he’s going to propose. And there’s definitely nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Charles II/Sotherby
Kudos: 1





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that a friend of mine wrote a prequel to this story—it’s about Dick Turpin, Charlie’s roommate & Bestie and James Smiths the postie. Everyone should read that! It’s unbelievably cute.

+++

苏泽比决定求婚。

这不是一件大事儿，说真的。他和查理谈恋爱已经谈了三年了，这三年中有一半的时间苏泽比都严肃地告诫查理不要去做那件事，另一半时间苏泽比在陪他做那件事。

“那件事”能够指代很多事情。比如说，芥末味的冰淇淋。

那时他们在日本旅游，查理戴着墨镜，穿着热裤和小白鞋，印着小熊的红色T恤在腰部打了个蝴蝶结，蹦蹦跳跳地走在苏泽比前面，时不时回过头朝他招手。

苏泽比双手插兜，无奈地加快速度，看看这次又是什么新奇东西吸引了查理。是家冰淇淋店，店员戴着帽子笑容可掬地朝他们二人挥手，查理的眼睛闪闪发亮，显然已经决定买冰淇淋吃。

买冰淇淋没什么问题，实际上，这家店算是当地蛮有名气的冰淇淋店，‘彩虹冰淇淋’是他们最大的卖点。由不同口味组成的超大一只七色冰淇淋总是能吸引很多小姑娘手挽着手来买、拍照、然后吃得满手都是。

但是查理从来不会干和其他人一样的事情。他一眼看中手绘招牌上的另一款——绿色的芥末冰淇淋。很魔鬼，是的，但这就是查理·斯图亚特，他自己就是个没长角的小魔鬼，彻彻底底缠住了苏泽比，很可能会是他一生的负担。

“我要吃。”查理对刚刚走近的苏泽比说，把墨镜挂在自己的额头上。苏泽比翻了个白眼：“上帝啊，你会被辣哭的——你怎么会喜欢这个口味呢？”

查理撅起了嘴。他最爱干这种事。在苏泽比不让他做什么事的时候撅起他的嘴，委委屈屈地看向他的男朋友，然后像小孩一样去扯苏泽比的衣角。现在他也这么干，很幼稚，很明显是在卖乖，但是苏泽比永远无法拒绝这样的查理。

女店员的眼睛左看看右看看，笑得更灿烂了，用不是很熟练的英语朝他们推销。查理的睫毛一眨一眨，苏泽比叹了口气，掏出钱包给查理付了钱，自己买了只彩虹冰淇淋，站在旁边看查理舔下去的第一口脸色就彻底大变样。

“这也太辣了。”查理嘟囔：“我以为她说不辣呢！”

“你们两个完全就是在自说自话。”苏泽比毫不留情地指出：“你来日本唯一会说或者听懂的就是谢谢、你好、早上好和晚上好。”

“胡说。”查理皱着眉又舔了几口：“我不是还会说荞麦面、乌冬面和各种城市的名字吗？”

“真是日语大师呢。”苏泽比回应道。查理气呼呼地继续吃他的冰淇淋，吃一口脸皱一下，仍旧执着地把味道奇怪的奶制品卷进嘴里，很有要和芥末冰淇淋决战到底的决心。他嘴唇上沾了一小圈绿色的冰淇淋，苏泽比看着查理，犹豫不决地想了想，最后还是把自己的冰淇淋递到查理面前：

“你吃我的吧。”苏泽比说，“我看你是没法开开心心吃完你的了。”

查理看向苏泽比：“不要。”他说，“买了就要吃完。何况我有慢慢适应啦。”

他舌头像小猫一样舔过自己的嘴角，像是在证明自己确实能吃完一样。苏泽比笑了出来：“行，你吃。”他说，“可别死要面子活受罪哦。”

查理不吭声，以最快的速度吃完了冰淇淋，用纸巾擦擦手，然后猝不及防地吻上苏泽比的嘴唇。他棕色的眼睛亮晶晶的，盯得苏泽比有些迟来地害羞，分开之后苏泽比问：“怎么突然亲上来啦。”

“尝尝彩虹是什么味道。”查理说。

“尝到了吗？”苏泽比明知故问。

“不也就是你的味道嘛，没什么特殊的。”查理回答。

接着一只手握住了苏泽比的，十指相扣，掌心严密地贴在一起。苏泽比侧过头去看查理，查理没有看他，但是嘴角绽放出了小小的微笑。

天上的云朵大团大团地聚在一起，看上去像是棉花糖一样明媚又柔软。苏泽比想了想，然后猛地凑过去在查理脸上留下一个吻，一半亲在他嘴角，另一半落在他脸颊上。

“那件事”同样还可以指代冬天，在毫无滑冰技巧或经验的前提下，跑去结冰的湖面上滑冰。

那是圣诞节前两天的事情。全城都在放各种各样的圣诞歌曲，小孩们快乐地跑去杂货店买巧克力，查理也快乐地跑去杂货店买巧克力。小孩们手套都不戴就去打雪仗，查理——好吧，他确实戴手套了，但是他没围围巾，脸过了一会就冻红了，仍旧挥动手臂朝苏泽比扔去雪球。

因为他没戴围巾，苏泽比甚至不敢用力地朝查理扔雪球，生怕那些雪会落在查理的衣领里，然后融化，然后他娇气的男朋友很有可能就带着感冒度过整个圣诞，鼻音浓到说话细声细气还非要坚持自己没病，为的就是在圣诞早晨去厚厚的雪地里做雪天使。

“我们不打雪仗了好吗？”苏泽比朝查理喊。后者完全没在听他讲话，忙着把雪球按大小排列好，等转过身来时才发现苏泽比看上去像在等待一个回答。

“什么？”查理也喊，把手毫无意义地放到脸前做扩音喇叭状。他戴的是连指手套，脑袋上戴的毛茸帽子上还垂下来两个小毛球，总体来讲看上去就很像一只毛绒绒的猫咪。

“我说——别玩了！”苏泽比喊：“你会着凉的！”

“不要——！”查理说。苏泽比踩着雪嘎吱嘎吱地走过去，强硬地揽着查理的肩膀逼迫他离开那些排列得整整齐齐的雪球。

查理惆怅地叹了口气，恋恋不舍地看着那些圆滚滚的小家伙们：“再见了，孩子们。你们的爹地非常狠心。等我们离婚的时候你们都跟着我，听明白了吗？”

“得了吧，”苏泽比说，“你的‘孩子们’不到明天就全死了。”

“好狠心。”查理半真半假地抱怨，把自己挂在苏泽比身上。他看见不远处结冰的湖泊上有小孩踩着冰刀鞋在上面自如地转圈，笨拙地拉住了苏泽比的手——两个人的手套都太厚导致感觉跟牵一个毛线团差不多——然后踉踉跄跄、一脚深一脚浅地踏着雪跑向那个湖。

苏泽比被拽得猝不及防，还没来得及阻止查理就已经跳上了湖面，像只刚学会走路的小羊羔一样毫无目的地四处蹦跶，要不是比那群小孩要整整高一个头，看上去简直像他们中间的一员。苏泽比站在一旁，脸上带着自己也没意识到的微笑看他孩子气的男朋友飞扬的羊角外套。

接着，下一秒，查理就坐在了地上。他看上去像没反应过来一样有点傻地低头看了看冰面，然后笑了起来，望向同样哑然失笑、正小心翼翼踮着脚朝他走来的苏泽比。

“怎么，我摔了！”查理说，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着快活的光芒，毫不顾忌地拍了拍冰面，邀请苏泽比和他一起席地而坐。苏泽比坐了下来，灰色的长大衣帮他抵挡住一些冰凉，查理自然而然地靠在了苏泽比的肩头。

苏泽比的金发散落了几缕，缀在眼前，挡住了他已经糊上一层白雾的镜片。他摘下自己的眼睛，用手指徒劳无功地擦了擦镜片——只让它们变得更脏——然后没有把眼镜戴回去，而是用他蓝色的眼睛温柔地和查理的双眼对视。

“你摔了。”苏泽比说。

“嗯。”查理微笑着回答。

这不是一个需要很多交流的场面，光是依偎在一起，看那群无忧无虑的孩子们手拉着手转圈，小姑娘金色的麻花辫在空中划出一个弧度，有个男孩的红色围巾在茫茫一片白里格外显眼，查理和苏泽比的目光都追随着那条围巾，过了许久，等它落回男孩身前时，苏泽比才想起来查理没有围巾。

“冷吗？”他问查理。后者抱着双膝神游，听到他说话时转过头来：“嗯？”

“冷吗？”苏泽比重复了一遍，但没有给查理回答的时间，摘下自己的灰色羊毛围巾，把它严严实实地裹住查理的脸。查理任由苏泽比摆弄他，那条围巾很长，层层叠叠地堆在查理脸两旁，显得他脸格外的小。

“现在总之是不冷了。”查理说，听上去很心事重重。

“怎么了？”苏泽比问。

“没什么事。”查理回答，“听上去很傻——只是我突然觉得你真的好爱我。我也真的好爱你。”他加了一句：“我们好相爱。”

而半年后的今年，苏泽比准备求婚。

+++

求婚真的不是什么大事。一切节奏都正常，而苏泽比也知道查理绝对绝对不会拒绝他的。

但他还是在紧张。

没什么好紧张的。放轻松。苏泽比对着自己说。他的Air Pods在播一首歌，《Lucky One》——不是Lana Del Ray的那首《Lucky Ones》，虽然那首他们也经常听，尤其是在床上时——是个有着甜美的嗓音的女孩唱的。

幸运儿。

和查理谈恋爱就已经让苏泽比觉得自己是幸运儿了。苏泽比并不信教，所以他无法用科学来解释查理同意了他的表白这个他人生中也许不会再出现第二次的奇迹。

“我仍然不知道你为什么会同意我的表白。”苏泽比有个晚上这么说。空调的温度正好，公寓位于二十三楼，卧室有一扇很漂亮的落地窗，能够看见地面上仍旧辉煌的灯火。查理安静地呼吸着，苏泽比几乎以为他睡着了，正打算关上床头灯合上书睡觉，查理就翻了个身，伸手环住苏泽比的腰。

“你为什么会觉得我会拒绝你？”他没有正面回答苏泽比的问题。

“好吧，呃，我猜可能是因为我第一次表白的时候你拒绝了？”苏泽比耸了耸肩，合上了书。

“拜托——”查理不满地说，他有些困了，声音黏在一起，“我没有拒绝你！我逃走了。”他看到了苏泽比的眼神，补上了后面那句话。

“对，你逃跑了。”苏泽比在‘逃跑’一词上加重了语调，看向查理的眼睛：“你不仅仅是逃跑了，还是抱着一沓书、戴着纠结在一起的有线耳机、头发乱七八糟地逃走了。逃到了你们的公寓里——你和迪克特平的学生公寓里。你那样逃跑真的让我觉得我把你吓到了。或者是你根本就不认识我。或者两者皆有。”苏泽比推了推自己的眼镜。

查理在被子里缩成了一团，他喜欢这么睡，也不是缺少安全感，就是喜欢蜷成一团的感觉。“好吧，你确实把我吓到了。”查理承认道：“谁的暗恋对象突然在你两天内晨昏颠倒地赶完三个due，累到想把自己关在房子里一辈子不出门也不起床的时候蹦出来表白都会把人吓到的。相信我，苏，会吓到人的。”

“你也吓到我了。”苏泽比说：“你那个时候真的想过一辈子不出门？”

“我那个时候真的很焦虑。”查理回答。“听着一个小众到没有任何人知道的法国摇滚歌手的单人乐队的歌，要死要活地赶项目，为自己的成绩担心着，还要想你到底有没有女朋友——或者男朋友——或是天知道是什么人。我不可能不焦虑，苏，我只可能焦虑。现在我听到那个人的歌还会想吐呢。”

“好吧。”苏泽比表示同意：“确实。抱歉那么突兀地蹦出来表白了，只是，那个时候的我真的无法再喜欢你更多一点了。如果不说的话会逼疯我的。”

他那时说的是实话。后来查理给他听过那个法国歌手的歌，确实没什么人知道，好像曾经演过《耶稣基督万世巨星》里的耶稣，但苏泽比从来都记不住那些人的名字。这歌手的歌大部分都跟梦想、自我怀疑与爱情有关，听多了会有一种奇妙的厌倦感。

苏泽比想起当查理听《Misery Likes Company》，听《Who I Am》的时候自己也在日复一日地听自己现在正在听的这首歌。Lucky One，幸运儿，当时的自己凌晨三点辗转反侧、怎么也睡不着，听着这首歌想自己能不能是那个幸运儿。

查理第一次逃走之后他有几天没出房间。接着，还是这首歌，莫名其妙地响起来——是亨利给他打来的电话，问他要不要出来参加兄弟会的聚餐——他意识到自己把这首歌设置成了电话铃声。所以苏泽比把自己收拾妥当，第二次鼓起勇气找到了查理，问他愿不愿意做自己的男朋友。

他当时是怎么说的来着。他说的是：“查理，拜托你，让我做那个幸运儿吧。”

现在那个女声又在他耳旁响起，这首淡淡的、甜甜的情歌。

Your big brown eyes,  
你那褐色的双眸  
Stare straight back at mine  
直视着我  
I have underlined,  
我已在心中强调了无数遍  
The words i wanna say to you  
想对你说的话

苏泽比整了整自己的领带。

求婚被定在今天下午。一切都应该很顺利。他们的约会之夜，去一家他们去过很多次的意大利餐厅。上甜点的时候苏泽比会把戒指掏出来，然后他会单膝下跪，问出那个问题。

“查理·斯图亚特，请让我做那个能把你变成全世界最幸福的人的幸运儿。”*

他看着镜子里自己的面容，确保一切都是查理喜欢的样子。查理喜欢他那条乳白色的西装手绢，于是他就小心翼翼地将那块手绢放在了自己前胸的口袋。查理喜欢他那副金丝边的眼镜，于是苏泽比浅蓝的眼睛正透过它的镜片注视着一切。

戒指盒稳妥地放在他的西装裤口袋里，随着他走路的幅度轻微地上下晃着。

+++

求婚不应该出什么大事的。

但是苏泽比觉得自己确实遇到了大事。

大事特指，原本再过四十分钟应该又惊又喜地接过自己的戒指的查理，现在正对他单膝下跪呢。

“苏泽比·怀德。”查理说，将戒指盒打开：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

苏泽比几乎说不出话来。

“是的，是的。”他说，这个回答一开始哽在他喉头，被他艰难地说了出来：“我愿意，天啊，查理，我愿意。”查理把那圈戒指推上了苏泽比的无名指。

周围的人们在应景地为他们欢呼、微笑，送给他们萍水相逢的祝福。查理看着苏泽比：“现在新郎应该亲吻新郎了，对不对？”然后他向前探过身子，在众目睽睽下浪漫地给予苏泽比一个吻。

Flowers in your hair  
你的发香  
Lipstick stains on my neck  
和我脖颈上的吻痕  
The way you make me care  
你使我不由自主的关注你的一切  
Without you i'm a train wreck  
没有你我将不再完整  
Your lips on mine, i'm the lucky one  
你吻我的时候，我就是那个幸运儿

餐厅的老板知趣地将原本苏泽比跟他商量好在甜点时分开始播放的歌提前到现在了。“好美的歌。”查理在他们分开后这么说。

“我本来要用这首歌跟你求婚的。”苏泽比说，“我本来要说的话是‘查理·斯图亚特，请让我做那个能把你变成全世界最幸福的人的幸运儿。’”

“好吧。”查理回答，“提拉米苏快上来了，所以我们先坐回来。我很抱歉没能让你说出这句台词，但是你可是让查理·斯图亚特单膝跪地对你求婚的那个幸运儿。”

“很公平。”苏泽比把一勺布丁递进了自己嘴里：“我很荣幸。”

那天晚上他们离开餐馆的时候临时决定不打车，而是慢慢地牵着手走回家。Air Pods一个戴在苏泽比的右耳，另一个戴在查理的左耳——苏泽比在他们第一次约会的时候就坚持不让查理走在靠马路的那一侧——他们手牵着手，掌心贴得如此之紧，那些纹路都像是在亲吻彼此一样。

Your perfect hands fit right into mine  
牵住的手彼此贴合  
I have underlined,  
我已在心中重复了无数遍  
The things i wanna do for you  
我想为你做的事  
Your lips on mine, i'm the lucky one  
你吻我的时候，我就是那个幸运儿

Fin.


End file.
